Teaching With K unit
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: Cherub crossover but you can read it if you havent read Cherub. Alex and K unit have to teach the Cherub agents some new skills. Will the kids accept them and listen or put up a fight. Cherub is a branch of MI5 for underage spies.


I guess this could be consider an Alex Rider/Cherub crossover but you don't have to have read Cherub to read it.

Disclaimer for whole series: I wish I owned Alex Rider so I could take over the world somehow!!!!!! But I don't so too bad.

* * *

"Where is your agent?" An impatient Wolf growled. K unit was sitting in Blunts office waiting to be briefed for a mission. The only hitch was the mission involved a partner who was running late.

"He'll be here soon don't worry." Mrs. Jones said with a sigh. 'Where is Alex?' she thought. Fox began to tap his foot impatiently. Eagle just looked bored. Suddenly the phone rang. Blunt nodded and said "Send him up." And hung up. "Alex Rider is finally here." Blunt said. Suddenly Fox began grinning like a madman. He knew Cub's real name was Alex.

"Why are you grinning?" Wolf said.

"You'll see Wolfman you'll see." Fox said with a grin. Suddenly Alex burst through the door yelling at Blunt.

"There's no way in………." he trailed off after seeing K unit. Everyone in K unit's jaws dropped except for Fox who was grinning even harder.

"You knew Alex was Cub." Wolf said glaring menacingly at Fox.

"Yep." Fox replied with a chuckle as if he were used to Wolf's death glare.

"How again did you know?" Eagle said feeling mad Fox didn't tell them.

"Well we were on a mission together…." Fox trailed off seeing Blunt give him a disapproving look.

"I um mean classified." Fox said coughing uncomfortably.

"I'm still here ya know." Alex said.

"Never mind the introductions you can bond and have a reunion party later right now we have to brief you." Blunt said.

"As I said before no way in…….." Alex was cut off by Blunt.

All he had to say was "Jacks visa." And Alex shut his mouth. 'Isn't Jack the name of his house keeper from America? That sounded an awful lot like blackmail.' Fox thought but shock of the thoughts as Blunt started to speak.

"This is unlike many missions you've most likely had. Alex you don't have to worry about having your cover blown and being almost killed and barely escaping. This time everyone involved in the mission will know you work for us and there are no bad guys." Blunt said.

"What kind of mission is this and how can I trust you I can name several occasions where you lied or didn't help me such as Point Blanc and Eagle Strike and………….." Alex trailed off realizing K unit was listening intently.

"It's a mission where you and K unit are going to be teachers." Blunt said.

"Teachers to whom?" Snake asked.

"A bunch of teenage spies working for MI5." Mrs. Jones cut swiftly cut in.

"What! You told me there were no other teenage spies." Alex said angrily.

"It was irrelevant at the time and they're not even close to your level. They're simply listening devices while you listen and then use the information to save the world." Blunt said. K unit was listening closely to their conversation trying to piece together Alex's life.

"Their organization is called CHERUB. You will have access to all their agents' files. MI5 has called in a favor and they want Alex and Ben aided with K unit to teach the agents about being a spy. You don't have to spend that much time on saving the world just teach them how to improve and all of K unit including Alex and Ben will give them physical training. You are allowed to tell them about your past missions. They will resent you at first especially you Alex but you will all have to be tough." Blunt said before dismissing them.

"They didn't give us much information." Snake muttered as they left.

Apparently K unit was already packed so they got to come and help Alex pack. 'Oh joy' Alex thought as he lead them into his flat. Jack was in the kitchen. She practically dropped her frying pan when Alex came in with K unit. "Um Alex would you mind introducing me." She said.

"Oh this is K unit, remember the ones who made my life miserable." Alex said. K unit flinched under Jack's glare which was almost as bad as Wolf's. She had a good reason though they had made him miserable.

"Alex we…………." Snake started but Alex cut him off.

"Yeah I know." Alex said guessing what he was going to say.

"If you ever bother Alex again you will have to face me and my frying pan." Jack threatened.

"Umm Jack I have to go on a mission with them." Alex said bracing himself for the reaction.

"WHAT! Your going on another one of those missions where you'll get almost killed and come back and have those nightmares where I wake up to you screaming or retching. MI6 can't do this to you." Jack said angrily.

K unit traded glances between Alex who had turned bright red at the mentions of his nightmares and Jack who looked like she could use her glare to burn metal. 'How bad are his missions that he wakes up screaming and retching?' K unit thought.

"Jack don't worry it's not one of those missions. I'm only teaching a couple underage agents spying skills and giving them physical training, there is no enemy." Alex said.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about you being killed but you are going to still get behind on your course work. If I ever see Blunt I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Jack said. 'She is on the warpath today' Wolf thought.

Alex went over and hugged Jack not linger because K unit was watching. "I have to leave as soon as I'm done packing." Alex said. Jack nodded with a sad sigh and sent K unit with Alex up to his room.

Alex's room was clean which surprised K unit. This was no ordinary teenager. K unit surveyed his room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Books spread out across the desk, some pens, and then they saw the pain meds. Alex's bullet wound still occasionally pained him and he carried these with him in case he needed them. K unit just barely managed to catch the label. It read Perinalatol. Snake recognized the logo immediately. Perinalatol was only for extreme pain such as being shot. He knew soldiers who had used it. 'Why would Cub have it?' the Snake thought. Alex caught their gaze and quickly shoved it into his bag and upon finishing packing zipped it up.

He walked downstairs with a quick smile to Jack he shut the door. Jack knew this tactic was to avoid awkward silences that sometimes happened now that he was a spy. Jack sighed as K unit drove him off to their mission. She then sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. She didn't know how long she could protect Alex before everything went wrong. She stifled a sob and walked into her room to try to forget about everything.

*************

Alex had finally arrived at the CHERUB campus after an awkward drive with K unit. He had been given a White t-shirt as he was led to an office. A woman sat inside. Yet she seemed nice unlike the heads of MI6. "Ah K unit we have been waiting your arrival." She said. Alex nodded as he surveyed the office. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I do not know much about you Alex for I don't have enough clearance but I'm sure my agents and I will learn more about you in time. K unit I've read your files. Good work." K unit nodded.

"By the way my name is Zara. I'm sure you're wondering about your t-shirt. The white is for retired CHERUB agents and staff. We decided to give K unit white t-shirts to prove you are staff and have as much authority as the other staff. At first the kids may resent you because they don't know what you've done and some are your age and older but MI6 says your they're best so you'll find a way to gain they're respect." Alex listened intently.

"We'll try our best." Alex said.

"Good now I will lead you to your room. Currently were short on rooms so you will all have to share. My apologies." Zara said as she led them to the empty room. It was big and spacious with two sets of bunks and one single bed. Wolf of course got the single and everyone else grabbed a bunk. Alex chose last since it didn't really matter to him and ended up getting one over Fox. He sighed and lay across his bad exhausted. Soon he was fast asleep.

***************

Fox grabbed Alex and gently shook him. Alex was on his feet at once. Fox was sent sprawling to the floor by a roundhouse kick he hadn't dodged well enough. Suddenly recognition washed over Alex's eyes. "I'm sorry Ben." He said as he offered Fox a hand. Fox grabbed it and got up with a grunt.

"You're lucky that wasn't full force and I'm tired." Alex said.

Fox just nodded recognizing the boy's power. "They want us to go down to the mess hall to eat and then we have to be introduced and then the kiddies will be in our control." Eagle said pretending not to be surprised at seeing how fast Alex is. The rest of the unit was just staring shocked at Alex. Alex shrugged and opened the door cautiously. He still didn't trust this place yet.

There was a man outside. "Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Mr. Large your assistant." he said the word assistant as if it tasted bitter in his mouth.

"I'm supposed to lead you to the mess hall." He said as the rest of K unit walked through the frame.

"Follow me." Large said leading them down the hall.

****************

The mess hall grew quiet once they entered. Everyone was staring straight at them. Alex felt his muscles tense up. How strange they must look. A group of 4 full grown men and one blond child. "You eat first then introduce yourselves." Large said pointing them towards a line for food. Alex cautiously walked over to it followed by K unit. Everyone's eyes were still on them.

******************

James was staring directly at his new trainers. CHERUB had decided some of the agents were getting lazy so they were being forced to undergo more training. James surveyed the unit taking everyone in. The four big men seemed to be normal SAS but then there was a kid he mustn't have been older than 15. He was blond with cold eyes of a soldier. 'How was this kid with the SAS?' James thought. "That boy is sooooo hot." Lauren said. James's head snapped towards his sister.

"He is way too old for you he's like 15 and anyways what would an SAS soldier want with you." James said.

"We all work for the government don't we." Lauren said fixing her eyes on Alex. James sighed and went back to eating still keeping an eye on K unit.

**************

K unit ate quickly. They wanted to introduce themselves and be out of there as soon as possible. They started training the kiddies tomorrow and they needed to talk about their training battle plan. Suddenly Zara entered the room. K unit stood up and followed her to the front of the room. "These five men will be training you. They have white shirts because they have as much authority as the rest of the staff." Zara said her voice ringing out across the silent lunch room.

Wolf stepped forward and started to introduce himself. "My codename is Wolf but you will address me as sir. I'm the leader of K unit. For those of you who don't know I'm with the SAS. I will call all of you maggots. Not even maggot 1 or 2 just maggot. Disobey me and I will have you running the assault course till you puke." Wolf said and gave a glare at the kiddies. Satisfied he stepped back.

Eagle went next. "I'm Eagle. I'm also in K unit, by the way K unit is the SAS basically. I'm not going to learn your names unless you cause trouble so I dub you all kiddies." Eagle smiled at this and stepped back.

Then it was Snake's turn. "I'm Snake the medic of K unit. If at any time you get injured please come straight to me." Snake said keeping a straight face and then stepped back.

Then Fox stepped forward. "I am Fox. I am mostly with MI6 but still partially with the SAS. I'm still considered part of K unit." Not knowing what else to stay Fox stepped back. All of K unit looked at their fifth member.

Alex stepped forward. "I'm Alex Rider. But you will address me as my codename Cub. I trained with the SAS for a while before going on my first mission. I'm still part of K unit and the SAS but I am mainly MI6. I also have been loaned to the ASIS or Australian Secret Service and the CIA or the American Secret Service. I just turned 15 but that doesn't mean you can disrespect me. I'm sure if you were in my place you would be horrified by what I have seen. I have been on eight missions." Alex said before feeling satisfied stepped back. The entire room was in shock. Who knew MI6 employed a minor. They thought they were special but apparently they had it easy. They could tell Cub wasn't lying. He had the eyes of a solider.


End file.
